Even I Can Change
by animegirl236
Summary: Hinata is a shy, unconfident wallflower. When a new transfer student appears, can she change? NaruHina Fluff


I wasn't like the other girls and I hated myself for it. I wasn't as pretty or cheerful like Sakura or confident like Temari. I was just Hinata. I stayed in the back, unnoticed and insignificant. I was ordinary in every which way, except for my eyes. My eyes are a kind of a really light lavender. In some lighting, it looks like I don't have any pupils. They were a signature trait in the Hyuuga clan and supposedly a badge of honor. As far as I am concerned they just made me more of a freak.

It was just another average week at Konaha High, but then _he_ came. School had just started. We stood up and greeted the teacher.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us. Come in, Uzamaki!", said Iruka-sensei (sensei is a Japanese honorific meaning teacher) once we were all seated. A tall-ish boy with spiky blonde hair walked in. When he faced the class, I felt this strange twinge in my chest. _W-what is this? Am I sick? _

" Hey everyone! The name's Naruto Uzamaki. I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm going to be the best there ever was! Believe it!", he proclaimed cheerfully with sparkling blue eyes full of vitality. Hinata heard a few people snicker and whisper things like, " What was wrong with this guy?" or "Seriously?". I got this warm feeling inside and felt my face get hot. _Is this what they call ... love? _Iruka-sensei scanned the classroom.

" Let's see. Uzamaki, you can sit next to Hyuuga over there." Hinata felt her heart beating like a drum in her chest. The thudding in her chest increased as Naruto came closer. I kept my head down. I heard the chair next to me screech as it was pulled out. I was startled as she heard a low voice next to me speak.

" Hey. I'm Naruto Uzamaki." I slowly looked over, not quite making eye contact.

"Um..I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. N-nice to meet you.", I replied softly. _Oh no! I stuttered! He probably thinks I'm dumb or something. _

" Hinata. That's a nice name. Let's be friends.", he said with a grin. I nodded and smiled. I felt butterflies in my stomach and was beyond elated. Naruto stared at me for a moment.

"W-what it is?", I asked nervously. _What did I do now? Was my smile weird? _

"You're just..really pretty when you smile. That's all.", Naruto said a little abashed. Hinata was surprised and froze for a second. Then, she felt her face warm up. It was probably as red as a tomato. I looked at my desk and mumbled a quick thanks. The morning crawled by and then it was time for lunch. I opened my lunch and looked over at Naruto with the intention of asking him to eat with me. He had a cup of instant ramen in from of him. _Where is he going to get the hot water for that? Maybe the Home Ec room? That's not really a good lunch, though..._

" Um hey. N-naruto. I made too much food. Would you h-help me eat it?", I asked. Naruto looked over at me with a relieved expression.

" Yeah. Sure." They put their desks together.

"So why do you have a cup of ramen?", I asked. Naruto paused.

"I live by myself. My parents aren't around.", Naruto replied.

"Oh Nar-", I was interrupted by someone suddenly throwing an arm around me.

" Hey, Hinata! Did my girl make a new friend?", said Kiba Inuzuka, my childhood friend from the class next door. He was like a dog in some ways. He was easy to love and intensely loyal. His family owned an animal shelter. Kiba had been around dogs his whole life. It's no wonder he ended up picking up some of the behaviors of his many canine friends. He and I lived in the same neighborhood and his friendly disposition made being friends easy.

" That's rare.", said a low voice. It was Shino Aburame, another childhood friend of mine. Shino was something of a bug maniac. That automatically branded him as a weirdo as a child. We became friends due to an unfortunate mishap involving glass jars and bubblegum. Both Kiba and Shino were like brothers to me.

"Kiba! Shino!", I exclaimed while blushing furiously. I risked a glance over at Naruto. He was staring at Kiba with an unreadable expression. _Huh? What's with that look? Does he think Kiba is a weirdo? Great. _

" Um, Naruto these two are Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. They're my childhood friends. They're like brothers to me." , I introduced. When I finished Naruto had ,what I have come to know as his signature grin, on his face.

" Hey! I'm Naruto Uzamaki. The new student. Make sure you remember the name because I'm gonna be famous one day!", he announced. Kiba and Shino just stared at him. Then, Kiba burst out laughing. Shino even cracked a smile.

" Wow Hinata! I like this kid!", declared Kiba while throwing an arm around Naruto. Everyone started laughing. Some of their classmates like Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Choji and Gaara came over curious about what had everyone in such good spirits. It was the first time, I felt like I was normal and part of the group. It was all thanks to Naruto.

Weeks went by, and instead of the school day dragging along as teachers droned on and on I was actually having fun everyday. Naruto and I still ate lunch together. I always had "extra" food because it made me happy to see him eat my cooking so heartily. Besides, I couldn't just stand by while he brought instant ramen everyday. However, these days we had a whole group of friends to eat with. I even came to love myself, just a little bit. Naruto was like the sun that brought warmth and joy to my life which was plagued with storm clouds before. I found myself falling for him more day by day.

One day while I was with Tenten and Sakura in the restroom, they started talking about guys.

"Sasuke is so aloof. Even though it's kind of cool, it's maddening sometimes.", complained Sakura as she was applying mascara.

"Yeah. Guys. Neji is the same way. Sometimes I can't even tell that we're couple, y'know?" , agreed Tenten.

" How about you, Hinata? How are things with you and Naruto?", asked Sakura.

"W-w-what? T-there's nothing between us. W-we're just f-f-friends. That's all!", I explained as I felt my face heat up. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other slyly in the mirror.

"Puh-lease. It's obvious that you like him. Everyone can see it. Well, everyone except Naruto.", Tenten revealed. _What? I was that obvious? How embarrassing!_

"Hinata, a nice girl like you should have a nice beau, too. How about we play matchmaker?", suggested Sakura. And so, the conspiring started.

"Geez, what took you girls so long?",greeted Naruto as we came back to the classroom. He was sitting with the rest of our friends in the classroom. Sakura and Tenten ignored him.

" Hey guys! Let's go to the amusement park this weekend! All of us! It'll be like a group date!", suggested Sakura. A chorus of agreement answered her.

"But hey, Hinata and I don't have dates! I want to go, too!",protested Naruto.

"Oh yeah. Hey, why don't you and Hinata go as a couple?" , suggested Tenten as if the idea had just occurred to her.

"I-I'm okay with it if you are.", I added quickly.

"Yeah! Sure! It's a date!", Naruto said, flashing a grin. _Ohmygosh! I can't wait until Saturday!_

On Saturday, three hours before we were supposed to meet up the girls came to my house to help me get ready.

"We're gonna make you drop dead gorgeous, Hinata!", said Ino. In a flurry of curling irons, various outfits and different shades of makeup they transformed me. In between, they gave me tips like "Smile often." and "Talk to him so he knows you're having a good time.". When they were finished, I couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was me. For once, I didn't hate what I saw in my reflection. I felt like a butterfly that has emerged from its chrysalis.

We went to meet the guys at the amusement park. Everyone greeted each other with hug and kisses around me and Naruto. It made me feel kind of awkward.

"Uh..hey Naruto.", I said.

" Hey Hinata. Uh.. you look really nice today.", he said looking at the ground and blushing a little bit. I ended up blushing a bit, too.

"C'mon guys. Let's go!", called Temari while holding Shikamaru's arm. As soon as we got in the park, our friends started to go off on their own, leaving me and Naruto alone together.

" So uh what do you want to do, Hinata?", asked Naruto.

"Um how about we go on that?", I suggested while pointing at a random ride.

"You want to go on the Raging Fireball of Doom?", asked Naruto. _Oh crap. I just pointed at something random._

"Um yeah." Naruto shrugged. The ride lived up to it's name. It was really scary and I admit I screamed like a banshee and I might have been holding onto Naruto for dear life. It was actually pretty fun and it ended up being the ice breaker. The awkwardness from earlier had dissolved as we went around exploring the park. Before I knew it, it was sunset and we only had time for one more ride before it was time to meet back up with the others.

"What should we go on to finish the day?", asked Naruto.

"_Remember Hinata. For the last ride, you have to go on the ferris wheel. It's gonna be the grand finale!", Sakura had told me earlier._

"Let's go on the ferris wheel!", I said.

We got on the ferris wheel and ended up sitting across from each other. _What should I do? What should I do? What am I supposed to talk about?_

" Hey, Hinata. I just wanted you to know that I'm really glad we're friends. You have been an amazing friend and whenever I got down about my grades or what other kids said about me, you were there for me. Thank you.", said Naruto. My heart was bursting with joy. He was my sunshine. I should be the one thanking him. I got up because I wanted to hug him and tell him this.

"Naruto, I-" , the ferris wheel lurched and I lost my balance. Somehow, our lips ended up colliding and I couldn't think for a few seconds. When I regained my senses, I quickly pulled away and turned facing the wall away from Naruto. My face was definitely as red as a fire truck.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I j-just slipped! Hey, I think the r-ride is stuck. I h-hope we're not trapped here." , I babbled. _Ohmygosh! Stop talking!_

"Hinata." _He hates me! He thinks I'm sort of pervert!_

"Hinata. I didn't know you were that kind of girl." , he said. I turned around to protest. He caught me by surprise and pulled me to him in another kiss. I was floating on air and I lost my train of thought. I felt him murmur against my mouth.

"I really like you.",he said. I pulled away to answer him (and I needed air).

"I l-l-like you, too.", I replied.

" I was about to tell you that, but you beat me to the punch.",he joked. My face turned even redder (if that's even possible).

"Hey!", I exclaimed. He just laughed.

"Look at the sunset. Isn't it nice?"

"Don't change the subject! But, yeah it is.", I said as I leaned on his shoulder. _This is perfect. I've come a long way from being the wallflower. I guess that means anyone can change, even me._


End file.
